


There we go, that's it...

by Electric_Monet



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Masters of Sex
Genre: Alec Hardy's No Sense Of Self-Preservation, Arrhythmia, Gen, Hurt Alec Hardy, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Alec Hardy, Passing Out, Pining, Prompt Fic, Stressed Bill Masters, Whump, heart problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Monet/pseuds/Electric_Monet
Summary: Whump prompt: There we go, that's it...
Relationships: Alec Hardy & William Masters, Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	There we go, that's it...

**Author's Note:**

> Guess how long this has been in my drafts, I dare you. Thank you @hurtslikeyourmouth for the suggestion, sorry for taking so long 🥺🥺🥺🥺

All was quiet in the doctor's home, he was given a few days off from the hospital in Broadchurch so now he had all the time he wanted to finish the book he had started three months ago but never got to the end of it. He poured himself a glass of red wine and sat down on his couch. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and a pair of grey pants. His blue bowtie was untied and hanging loosely on his chest. It was almost nine o'clock in the evening and the rain was coming down like a waterfall. Perfect weather to finish his crime novel. 

By the third page, he remembered why he had put it down three months ago. The detective in that story was an absolute prick. He was always broody and had put his life in danger at least once in every chapter. He reminded him of another detective he knew in real life, only this one was stubborn and lacked basic human communication skills. He swore that man was as infuriating as he was charming in the weirdest way. Bill didn't know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. That absolute bastard. 

Masters took a sip out of his wine glass and got back to reading the story. Everything was fine until he also remembered that the doctor in the story was the detective's love interest. Of course, the doctor was a woman, since this book was written in the 40s and apparently gay people didn't exist back then, but that didn't stop him from projecting the living daylight out of him on to her. He too was a doctor that had been an unhappy marriage that ended in divorce and packed his things and moved across the pond to start a new life in a town near the sea and eventually fell in love with a detective that was as dense as a brick wall and too invested to his job to even acknowledge his attempts of courting him and now all he could do was pine over him like the fucking pine tree that he was.

Bill threw the book at the opposite end of the couch and took another sip of his wine, hoping it would calm his nerves. He would probably pick it up again in another three months and restart this vicious cycle of guilt and pining like the coward he was. It was true, Alec may be a bit slow on this whole flirting thing, but who could blame him? After what happened with the Sandbrook case he probably thought that he didn't deserve happiness or love even if it was bagging on his door, threatening to break it. Maybe Bill wasn't as forward as he thought he was, maybe the detective had too little evidence to work with and he didn't want to assume or maybe he wasn't interested in men or maybe he wasn't interested in men like Bill or maybe he loved someone else or maybe he just didn't want to be in a relation-

There was a soft knock on his door, but why would anyone want to see him at ten o'clock in the evening. Bill got up and headed to the entrance of the house. There was a tall figure hunching over with a hand clutching their ribs. It was too dark to see who it was.

"Who is it?", he asked.

"Masters, it's Hardy, could you let me in?", Alec's voice was barely audible but Bill could hear the strain in it as if he was in great pain.

Bill unlocked his door only to find Alec drenched to the bone from the rain, on the verge of passing out. There was blood coming from his nose staining his shirt and he also had a split lip. He looked exhausted.

"Detective Hardy what happened?", Bill didn't show it but he was terrified for Alec, he looked as if he had gotten into a serious fight.

"I didn't know where else to go, I'll tell you later, can I come in? I'm freezing my arse here in this rain", Bill could almost see Alec losing his consciences by the second. He pulled the detective's arm around his shoulder and led him to his bathroom, not forgetting to close and lock his front door. He deposited Alec on the closed toilet seat and started to peel off his clothes. 

First came off his coat and shoes. Then came off the socks and jumper. Alec let out a groan of pain as he lifted up his arms. Bill paused.

"Are you hurt?", he asked once he had removed the jumper to reveal the button-up shirt he was wearing underneath, why did that bastard wear so many layers?

"It's fine Masters, it's nothing", of course he would say that, what else could he say?

"I'll be the judge of that", he replied, the walls Hardy had put up around him may be thick and tall but Bill was equipped with an iron will and a shovel. 

Bill continued to undress Hardy. He took each button between his fingers and unfastened them with care and pulled the shirt off his shoulders. Hardy was wearing another shirt underneath, goddamnit. Slowly and carefully he took of the shirt so to not agitate him even further but that thought went off the window when we came face to face with another shirt, this one was short-sleeved. He removed it as well and he finally reached his undershirt. Curse that grumpy man and his too many layers. 

Bill took the wet clothes and placed them near the radiator to dry and retrieved the biggest towel he could find in his cabinet. He covered Alec with it and got to work. The man was obviously in pain and he wasn't going to just sit around and watch, he was a doctor for heaven's sake! 

"I'm going to check for broken bones", he stated.

"Do what you will", Alec sounded anaphase.

He kneeled down grasped Alec's hands in his own examining them. They didn't show signs of swelling or any kind of trauma so that was good. What worried him though was Alec's reaction when he had lifted his arms. The doctor moved to his upper arms but he didn't find any broken bones.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, Hardy?", he asked while gazing intensely at him, if he didn't talk he would...he would...he would do something unkind to him.

Alec didn't answer him right away, as if he was about to tell him something important.

"Lee Ashworth is in town, he got in touch with Claire...it got...out of hand", Alec took a deep breath and continued, "I tried to stop him but turns out I can't punch for shite."

Bill's face remained natural besides the fact that he was about to finish the job Lee left behind. Alec had no sense of self-preservation, always putting his life on the line for other people, it was maddening.

"Where did he hurt you?", Bill asked.

"On the ribs"

"Of course he did, alright, lift your arms up, I'm going to see if you broke something"

Alec for once in his life didn't complain and let the doctor do his job. Bill removed his undershirt and started feeling the detective's ribs. Alec did his best to keep still but the pain was testing his patients. Masters stopped to give him a break saying that he was going to fetch him some painkillers because Alec was too stubborn to ask for them himself. When he got back he finished with the examination and was pleased to say that there were no cracked or broken bones in his body. He gave Alec a glass of water and the painkillers which he immediately swallowed down without hesitation.

Bill took out the disinfectant from his cabinet and worked on Alec's split lip. The detective hissed when it made contact with the wound but the burning sensation was soon gone. His nose wasn't broken so all Bill had to do was clean up the blood.

Bill looked at him once more and noticed that Alec was flushed and had begun to shiver.

"Come on, let's get you to bed"

"I don't think I can stand up, Masters.", he confessed, everything was blurry and it wasn't because of his heart. Although he should have probably told the doctor about it...no better time than now.

"Don't be dramatic, Hardy", said Bill and helped the DI back to his feet. 

Alec gasped from the sudden movement.

"There we go, that's it…", he tried to sound sympathetic, he really did, his cru-, his frie-, Hardy has in pain. 

Alec let out a groan of pain as he stood up, his legs almost buckling beneath him, he felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him, he was starting to feel like he was drifting away from his body. Thank someone Bill was there to keep him awake, the last thing he wanted to do was passing out and leaving the poor doctor to mother hen him. Before they could leave the bathroom Alec spoke:

"Wait, wait, in my coat left pocket there's a pillbox, I'll need it."

"I'll bring them to you once you are settled.", he replied.

The American led him to his guest room and sat him on the bed. He went to his closet and grabbed the largest pyjama pants he owned and a sweater. He debated on whether he should also give a pair of underpants since he was definitely soaked from the rain but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. 

'Fuck it, I'm doing this the right way', he thought.

He gave him his clothes before storming out saying he was going to get the pills and some ice packs for his ribs.

Alec was left to fend for himself in utter confusion. Had he said something wrong? Was he bothering him? Either way, he had to get dress one way or the other since he was so bloody cold.

It turned out getting in and out of clothes happened to be a bit difficult task for one to accomplish when their whole torso was screaming in agony. He managed to take the wet clothes off himself and put on the clean underwear yet he didn't find the strength in him to continue dressing. He tried to pull up the pyjama pants but he was overwhelmed by a choking sensation in his chest. Nevertheless, he kept going until he was fully dressed and collapsed onto the bed with a thud, trying desperately to catch his breath. 

Pills, he needed the pills, the tightness in his chest was not normal even in this state, his heart was about to give out. 

"Masters", he called but no answer came back. He tried again but the other man didn't seem to hear him. 

The detective didn't have the strength to get up but even if he did he did want to smash his head against the floor once he fully collapses. That only left him one option: try to take deep breaths, stay calm and wait for the doctor to come back. Simple plan, no possible way to mess this one up. He could do it.

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Why is it getting dark?

…

"Alec, Alec wake up"

His skull felt like it was cracked open, and whoever was shouting his name wasn’t doing him any favours. The detective groaned and squinted awake to a blur of someone hovering over him. Sensed something small and oval-shaped being pressed on his lips and the blurry figure spoke:

"Open your mouth and swallow"

Alec did as he was told and dry-swallowed the pills. It took about two minutes until they kicked and the tightness in his chest started to loosen up. He rubbed his eyes, and his sight sharpened. The blur turned into the one and only Bill Masters, who somehow managed to look both worried and furious all at once. 

"We usually inform our doctor about pre-existing conditions, Hardy", he scolded. "You gave me quite a scare if I'm being honest, didn't want to be blamed for your death by the police"

"Oh, piss off Masters", he mumbled back. He felt drained and he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm at the moment.

"Good to see you too. How are you feeling?"

"Like shite", really thought what was the man expecting of him?

"You had a minor heart attack due to your arrhythmia, I suggest you spend the night here since I don't trust you to make it to your house in one piece", Bill stated.

"Do I have any choice over the matter?"

"Can't say 'no' since it would suggest that I'm keeping you hostage but I would suggest you to not voice your opinions after what happened tonight"

Alec groaned and rolled over to face the wall. Damn Bill Masters and his stupidly adorable face.

"Fine I'm going to sleep"

"Alright then, goodnight", he answered back and made his way to the door.

"Masters", Alec called making Bill stop at his tracks.

"Thank you"

A sense of pride filled his heart, making him blush a little. Thank God, Hardy wasn't looking at him.

"You are welcome, now go to sleep", he said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The ice packs would have to wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my story😊, 
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine, don't be afraid to point them out and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Kudos and Comments keep me motivated to write more stories!!!
> 
> With love,
> 
> Seraphim ✨✨✨👼🏻


End file.
